charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lista de episódios de Charmed
Esta é uma lista dos episódios de Charmed: Primeira Temporada (1998-1999) Segunda Temporada (1999-2000) Terceira Temporada (2000-2001) Quarta Temporada (2001-2002) Quinta Temporada (2002-2003) Sexta Temporada (2003-2004) Séptima Temporada (2004-2005) # A Call to Arms | Uma Chamada às Armas (5.6 milhões de espectadores) # The Bare Witch Project | O Projecto da Feiticeira Nua (4.8 milhões de espectadores) # Cheaper by the Coven ' | ''A Cerimónia (5.4 milhões de espectadores) # '''Charrrmed | Charrrmed (4.8 milhões de espectadores) # Styx Feet Under| Sete Palmos Abaixo de Terra (4.81 milhões de espectadores) # Once in a Blue Moon | Numa Noite de Lua Azul (4.6 milhões de espectadores) # Someone to Witch Over Me | Alguém que me Proteja (3.89 milhões de espectadores) # Charmed Noir | Charmed a Preto e Branco (desconhecido) # There's Something About Leo | Algo Passa-se com o Leo (3.91 milhões de espectadores) # Witchness Protection | Protecção Enfeitiçada (4.17 milhões de espectadores) # Ordinary Witches | Feiticeiras Normais (3.52 milhões de espectadores) # Extreme Makeover: World Edition | Extreme Makeover: Edição Mundial (3.56 milhões de espectadores) # Charmageddon | Charmageddon # Carpe Demon | Carpe Demon (3.1 milhões de espectadores) # Show Ghouls |'' Show Ghouls'' (3.23 milhões de espectadores) # The Seven Year Witch | O Séptimo Ano de Feiticeira (3.97 milhões de espectadores) # Scry Hard | Busca Díficil (3.47 milhões de espectadores) # Little Box of Horrors | Pequena Caixa de Horrores (3.92 milhões de espectadores) # Freaky Phoebe | Phoebe Frenética (3.67 milhões de espectadores) # Imaginary Friends | Amigos Imaginários (3.32 milhões de espectadores) # Death Becomes Them | A Morte Devolve-os (3.44 milhões de espectadores) # Something Wicca This Way Goes? | Algo de Mágico Vaí Por Aí (3.30 milhões de espectadores) Oitava Temporada (2005-2006) # Still Charmed and Kicking | Uma Nova Vida (4.27 milhões espectadores) # Malice in Wonderland | No País das Maravilhas (3.83 milhões espectadores) # Run Piper, Run | Devido às Aparências (4.12 milhões espectadores) # Desperate Housewitches | Donas de Casa Encantadas (4.21 milhões espectadores) # Rewitched | Feiticeiras de Novo (4.26 milhões espectadores) # Kill Billie Vol. 1 | Kill Billie Volume 1 (4.32 milhões espectadores) # The Lost Picture Sho'w | ''A Sessão do Quadro Partido (3.87 milhões espectadores) # '''Battle of the Hexes | Batalha de Maldições (4.38 milhões espectadores) # Hulkus Pocus | Abacadabra (4.22 milhões espectadores) # Vaya Con Leos | Vaya Com Leo (4.34 milhões espectadores) # Mr. and Mrs. Witch | Sr. e Sra. Feiticeira (3.30 milhões espectadores) # Payback's a Witch | A Vingança é de Bruxa (3.47 milhões espectadores) # Repo Manor | Mansão Repo (3.67 milhões espectadores) # 12 Angry Zen | 12 Angry Zen (3.28 million viewers) # The Last Temptation of Christy | A Última Tentação de Christy '' (3.89 milhões espectadores) # '''Engaged and Confused' | Prometida e Confusa (4.07 milhões espectadores) # Generation Hex | Geração Maldita (2.98 milhões espectadores) # The Torn Identity | Identidade Desconhecida '' (3.39 milhões espectadores) # '''The Jung and the Restless' | The Jung and the Restless (3.30 milhões espectadores) # Gone with the Witches | E tudo as Bruxas Levaram (3.40 milhões espectadores) # Kill Billie Vol. 2 | Kill Billie Volume 2 (3.72 milhões espectadores) # Final da série Forever Charmed | Para Sempre Feiticeiras (4.98 milhões espectadores) Categoria:Charmed Charmed